kamenriderhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Undying Malice
is the twenty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. It features the first appearance of Eiki Synopsis After being beaten up by the shoplifter (first seen in A Squirming Evil Heart) Asumu loses his normal cheerfulness. Hibiki sees this and decides to take Asumu for a forest hike. Eiki is defeated by an armored Douji and Hime; Ibuki and Todoroki are called in to avenge their fellow Oni. Plot Hibiki was riding his motorcycle towards Ibuki who was battling a Tengu. The Makamouwas wrestling with Ibuki and threw him through some trash when Hibiki arrived. He ran knocked the Tengu over which gave him time to change into his Kurenai form. Hibiki hit it several times until it grabbed a hold of his Ongekibou and started to crush them. Ibuki fired his Onisho into the Tengu and Hibiki used his Kitōjutsu: Onizume and stabbed its arm. The Makamou lost its grip as Ibuki shot him with the pure sound of his Ongekikan, which made Hibiki able to hit it with his Ongeki Da: Shakunetsu Shinku form. The Tengu was defeated but one of Hibiki's Ongekibou broke. Asumu was sitting in his room holding his compass while sulking, as he had been beaten by the shoplifter again. His mother came in and said it was almost time. He sat down and ate his breakfast while Ikuko told him to hurry. As he was going to climb a mountain he had to eat a lot. Hibiki took the time and effort to bring him out there so she told him not to hold Hibiki back. Asumu annoyingly said that he would. Ikuko became worried about her son who was very depressed. He thanked for the food and left. At The Man and Woman's villa, the woman had just gone up from bed. Several White and Black Puppets moved inside the house. She entered a large messy laboratory and said good morning to the man. They were both ecstatic by some of their positive experiment results. He was making a new armor that the puppet would ingest, and through it, it would create more powerful Makamou. The woman decided to try it on her own Black Puppet which it easily ingested. The puppet left the mansion as the man and woman watched. Asumu was sleeping on Hibiki's in the bus on their way to the mountains. At the Tachibana Sweet Place, Hinaka and Kasumi were getting the store ready for opening. Midori came out and commented on the nice weather, but Kasumi said that mountain weather was more prone to change so one had to be on their guard. Hinaka wondered how Asumu would fair, but Midori assured it would be fine as he was with Hibiki. They knew Asumu had gotten a beating on the street so Hinaka thought Hibiki brought him with him to cheer the boy up. Although they had said it was Asumu's reward for working hard over the summer. Hinaka was hoping he would come back a little burly now but Midori liked him as the cute little doll he was now. But boys do become burley she said, and pushed Kasumi, hinting to Ibuki. Kasumi suddenly got a call from Ibuki which surprised her. Ibuki reported that he and Akira Amami had been tracking an Okubi for three days and had found its base but it had no intent of coming out. She took note and remembered that his father had called from Yoshino and had asked questions about Ibuki. Ichirou Tachibana had told Ibuki's father that Ibuki had become more burly so he wanted to come and see. Ibuki thanked her, but was worried about how long Ichirou's trip had been to Yoshino this time. They were worried about the man and the woman Ibuki had encountered. Kasumi told him to be careful as she hung up. Hibiki and Asumu were walking in the mountains when the boy asked if Makamou would appear there, which Hibiki jokingly said was a possibility. The Black Puppet was in a forest where it stabbed a hole in its arm and poured some of its blood into a vial. It proceeded to take a spider and putting it into the vial as well. It then injected into the ground to create a Tsuchigumo Douji and Hime. They immediately got to work and laid out a trap for cars on a nearby road. A car braked as it was about to hit the webbing but was soon attacked by the Douji who ripped of the windscreen. The driver drove of immediately but was unable to shake of the Douji and it pulled him out of the car. The Douji and Hime climbed up a verticle wall to get to their hungry child. Akira got a text message from Hitomi which said that since Asumu had a day of from work it would be nice if the two of them could work together at the store again. Ibuki was glad that Akira had friends like Asumu and Hitomi and she agreed. She used to only think about herself before, but she did not like that part of herself. Asumu and Hitomi helped her be strong and that was why she wanted to do her best to change herself more. Ibuki was grateful to Asumu and Hitomi, but he also thought Akira's feelings were splendid. Eiki was running through the forest where the Tsuchigumo were active. He found them in an old quarry and they taunted him to come their way. Eiki said he knew they were Tsuchigumo and that he had been looking for them. The Douji and Hime transformed into their armored forms and trans-morphed weapons. Eiki unholstered his Ongekibou as he noted they were warrior forms. They started duelling but the versatility of the Douji and Hime in the confined space proved too much. They knocked him down and the Douji stabbed Eiki in the leg with its weapon, while Hime knocked away one of his Ongekibou. Eiki saw not other way and started to flee until he came to a cliff. The Douji through its weapon at him and it graced him hard enough so that he fell into the river far below. Ibuki got a call from Hinaka who informed him that that they lost contact with Eiki who was at Kayanoki mountain searching for a Tsuchigumo. Hinaka was worried as Eiki had said it behaved like a Tsuchigumo but there was something strange about it. She wondered if it was another mutation. Ibuki and Akira were done with the summer taiko training so they would head there immediately. Hinaka apologised for the convenience and she would tell Todoroki was was relatively close. Ibuki acknowledged it and he and Akira headed of on their motorcycle. Hitomi entered the Tachibana's and was greeted by Kasumi. She started to explain that Asumu was not there, but she knew he was out on a man to man outing with Hibiki. Kasumi suggested they have a woman to woman thing then and she would call Midori to join them. Hibiki were in the meantime in the midst of teaching Asumu how to put together a tent. Hitomi started talking about Asumu and how he got a beating, which made her feel sad for him as it was a horrible thing. Kasumi and Mirdori agreed, but noted that he did come directly to work the next day and behaved mostly as usual. He was the boy that Hitomi and Hibiki were watching over so he would be alright. Hitomi started to cry. Asumu was trying to build a campfire but required Hibiki's assistance. He said to use the rocks that were around the same height and pile them. Asumu asked if he brought him along to cheer him up, but Hibiki avoided to answer it and said that after they finished the campfire they would find the tree. Soon after they started venturing upwards the mountain. Ibuki and Akira had already arrived at Eiki's camp and Todoroki and Zanki was not far behind. Zanki asked if they had heard anything about Eiki but Ibuki had no luck in calling him. Akira was scanning Eiki's Disc Animals and found a hit on a Tsuchigumo. Todoroki and Ibuki agreed to head out immediately, but Zanki warned them that if Eiki had been defeated, then it might not be an ordinary Tsuchigumo and told them to be careful. Todoroki and Ibuki soon came upon the old quarry where they found one of Eiki's Ongekibou. They headed out into the forest where they were ambushed by the Douji and Hime. They restrained the Oni as they transformed into their armored forms. The two Oni managed to transform which made the Makamou let them go. They started fighting but Ibuki's bullets could not penetrate the Hime's armor and was thrown around. Todoroki had the same situation and was beaten around by the Douji. The Douji was about to stab Todoroki when Ibuki shot at it which enabled Todoroki to break free. Asumu and Hibiki were in the meantime climbing a steep hill but Asumu took a bad step and started tumbling down towards a river. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Guest cast * : * Gang Boy: * : * Driver: Suit Actors * * * * * * * Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . *'Viewership': 7.4% * At the end of the episode plays the Kirameki Version of Locale Rider Fierce Fighting File Segment. A tie in to the Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki movie which was playing in cinemas at the episode's airing. Category:New Kamen Rider Episode